


Un hetero iluminado

by A_elilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-War, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/A_elilim
Summary: Desde que Heero se une a Preventers, la relación que mantienen es distante y cordial. El cambio se da de manera inesperada gracias a unas copas de más, una atuendo por perder una competencia, y un loco deseo que tiene desde adolescente.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy





	Un hetero iluminado

**Author's Note:**

> «Oneshot que participa en la treceava convocatoria de [“Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español” ](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano/)».
> 
> Hay un poquitín de trama apurada dentro del p0rn muy gay también apurado, pero es casi inexistente. La advertencia está.

—¿Te gusta el atuendo? —fue el saludo de Duo. Recibió un asentimiento que le hizo reír—. Entonces tú y yo deberíamos coger —agregó, recuperándose de su carcajada y antes de darle un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

—Sí.

La resolución con la que había hablado se evaporó ni bien escuchó el simple monosílabo. Se atoró un poco y recibió una palmada suave en la espalda.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Ahora? —soltó, exaltado—. ¿Mi departamento o el tuyo?

El meneo de cabeza de Heero le hizo suspirar. Se había esperado una negación desde el mismo segundo en el que lanzó la pregunta por juego, sazonado y animado por los tres shots y las cuatro cervezas que tenía encima. No estaba _tan_ ebrio, pero sí animado por la música y las miradas de las que era objeto.

—Un día que no estés bebido —aclaró Heero a continuación.

Duo arqueó las cejas, entendiendo la afirmación con lentitud, y volvió a reír, incrédulo.

—¡No vale retractarse! —fue su declaración cuando intercambiaron números.

—No lo haré.

*

Había sido una competencia dentro del área de informática en Preventers, una simple filtración de paquetes de datos sin importancia. Era el _mejor_ , se sabía con las mejores habilidades, pero había perdido. Es decir, ¿quién adivinaría que su contendiente iba a aprovechar una falla de seguridad que ni siquiera sabía que tenían? Arreglar el código de seguridad había sido sencillo. Cumplir el castigo, también. Al llegar al lugar, recibió más atención de la que estaba acostumbrado, pero lo manejó con gracia, regalando guiños y coqueteando a diestra y siniestra. Era la fiesta de preventivos, un evento organizado cada aniversario en donde hasta personas reservadas como Heero Yuy, hacían acto de presencia.

Heero, que le había dicho que _sí_ mientras vestía así… Duo admitía que no lo culpaba; su indumentaria de castigo, que incluía una falda oscura y corta que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, una sencilla blusa blanca, y largas calcetas negras, le hacía ver bien. Sexy. Mega-atractivo. El toque final lo daba su largo cabello suelto y peinado en ondas. Él se veía bien; Dan, su competencia, un hombre que le irritaba y cuyo pasatiempo eran el gimnasio, se hubiera visto ridículo. Lo único que golpeaba un poco su orgullo era que Dan, el adicto a los esteroides, le hubiera ganado.

*

La única relación conocida de Heero había sido una bastante mediática con Relena Peacecraft. Duró un par de años, en los cuales cumplió la función de jefe de su seguridad personal. Duo recordaba que no era extraño enterarse de él por artículos en revistas, mencionado por Relena y en fotos tomadas por admiradores. La ruptura también fue mediática y un lunes cualquiera, meses después de ese suceso, se integró a las filas de Preventers.

Su contacto con Heero había sido prácticamente nulo desde el final de la guerra y continuó así incluso cuando empezó a trabajar en la central, reducido a saludos cordiales y conversaciones cortas. Eso no evitaba que tuviera ojos y unas hormonas muy, _muy_ interesadas en el expiloto; ese deseo que cargaba desde la adolescencia, mezclado con alcohol, eran los culpables directos de que se le hubiera desatado la lengua. ¿Y qué era lo que motivaba a Heero? Miró de nuevo su atuendo y elevó una ceja. Ok, podría hacerlo.

*

El siguiente fin de semana mandó un texto que fue respondido a los minutos.

La manera de contestar los mensajes de Heero era monosílaba. Quedaron una hora, pasó su ubicación y por segunda vez, se puso el atuendo femenino de castigo, calcetas incluidas porque no tenía intención alguna de lidiar con los vellos de sus piernas. Se peinó el cabello, dejándolo suelto y pasó buen rato en la ducha, preparándose. No sabía con precisión qué esperar, tal vez sería una experiencia clínica y aplastaría sus fantasías. Estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo, superarlo y continuar con su existencia.

Heero fue puntual y Duo llenó los pulmones de aire antes de abrir la puerta, la adrenalina bombeando en su pecho por la anticipación. Sus mejillas se encendieron inevitablemente al sentir la mirada del recién llegado, que lo detalló de pies a cabeza. Estaba descalzo y le sacaba unos centímetros a Heero. Los zapatos sin tacón que había usado para la fiesta, se encontraban de regreso a su dueña, una de las tantas hermanas de Quatre que había encontrado graciosísimo su “disfraz”.

—¿Te gusta?

Quería preguntar un “¿Te gusto?”, pero supuso que no había diferencia real.

—Sí —dijo Heero.

La certeza y rapidez de la respuesta le tomó de sorpresa. Aquellos ojos azules que había visto colmados de intención de aniquilar en numerosas ocasiones, ahora eran como un pozo insondable donde pudo reconocer el apetito.

—¿Cómo quieres que…? —inquirió, dándose la vuelta.

El abrazo que recibió desde atrás fue inesperado, una palma cálida en su estómago y otra retirando su cabello con delicadeza para dejar su cuello al descubierto. Un beso fue dejado ahí antes de que se girase y se sintiera envuelto en brazos fuertes. El siguiente beso pasó de su barbilla a sus labios, e inició lento, pero no pasó demasiado para que cobrara intensidad. Heero sabía besar, descubrió con alivio, y pronto sintió que su excitación se elevaba al cielo.

—Habitación, ahora —ordenó, separándose. Su primer instinto fue querer desnudar a Heero y besarle hasta la sombra, porque era más que probable que esto fuera algo de una vez—. Desvístete —pidió, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Heero lo miró un segundo antes de desabotonarse la camisa. Se le cruzó por la cabeza molestarlo con que se esforzara en su _streap tease_ , pero quedó embebido con lo veía a medida que las piezas de ropa cayeron al suelo. Le gustaba un tipo particular de hombres, con músculos marcados, pero sin exageraciones (no como el ridículo de Dan), un talle esbelto y aire masculino. Heero Yuy daba el check en todas las casillas. Por más que el espectáculo fuera entretenido, cuando quedó en boxers, lo llamó con un dedo para que se aproximara.

—¿Puedo chupártela?

—Sí.

Cuando acarició sus piernas, Heero tembló y Duo vio con satisfacción la dureza se marcaba en la tela gris de su ropa interior. Frotó la nariz en el vientre descubierto y le dio una lamida, agarró las nalgas duras y por un instante fugaz, imaginó lo que sería pedirle que se girara… Con la misma velocidad, esa aspiración se evaporó: por regla general, los heteros no dejaban que nada se acercara a sus culos. Tenía en su historial unos cuantos heterosexuales, pero después de una experiencia en particular desagradable, había decidido que no se merecía ese autocastigo. Yuy era la única excepción que haría.

Había imaginado que Heero mantendría la boca sellada, ya que no cuadraba con su imagen de “chico estoico”, pero mientras le masturbaba de la base hasta la mitad, y succionaba la punta, obtuvo todo, excepto silencio. «Qué entretenido», pensó con deleite. Sus mamadas eran una habilidad desarrollada con el tiempo y práctica, y sabía que hacía una excelente labor que merecía reconocimiento auditivo. También pensó que su concepto de Heero necesitaba varias actualizaciones.

Cuando sintió que su propia excitación era demasiada, reemplazó su boca solo por manos y echó una ojeada hacia abajo. Por la falta de ropa interior, la falda hacía un intento muy pobre de ocultar su dureza y se cuestionó si Heero se marcharía si viera rastros de su miembro masculino. (Recuerdos de postguerra: Una vez un hetero le había hecho un lío épico por rozarlo con su erección). «Recuerdos malos, recuerdos malos», se alertó. En el velador había depositado un preservativo y lo señaló.

—¿Sabes cómo ponértelo, verdad? —fastidió a la vez se volteaba y se ponía en sus manos y rodillas. Tuvo el cuidado extremo de cerrar bien las piernas, por lo que en la posición en la que quedó, solo su trasero desnudo quedó a la vista.

Sintió cierta duda de parte de Heero, y hundió su torso para aplastar la cara contra el colchón, ahogando un gruñido. Habían llegado hasta ahí, gritaría si no obtenía lo que quería.

—Estoy listo —murmuró.

—¿No necesitas que…?

—Por favor —interrumpió, y sus palabras no tenían ni un ápice de ruego. Eran de exigencia. Un “apúrate, ya, ahora mismo”.

Una mano apretó uno de sus glúteos, haciéndole liberar un “uhm” apreciativo que se transformó en un jadeo cuando lo siguiente que sintió fue un dedo en su abertura, como constatando a qué se refería con ese “estoy listo”.

—Maldita sea, hazlo —se quejó.

Heero abriéndose camino en su cuerpo entró en el top tres de mejores sensaciones que había tenido ese último año. Lo hizo lento, como si buscara hacerle sentir cada centímetro que avanzaba. O por tener cuidado extremo y no lastimarlo. Una de dos, dos de dos, qué interesaba. Ardía un poco por la falta de lubricante, el utilizado para prepararse siendo insuficiente, pero la presencia del condón ayudaba. Al primer empujón real, cuando lo tuvo todo adentro, suspiró satisfecho, y correspondió con un pequeño movimiento, dándole encuentro. Las manos de Heero se pusieron en sus caderas y marcó un ritmo lento y no tan profundo. _Esto_ estaba ocurriendo y se sentía bien. Su calenturiento yo de la adolescencia se sentía regocijado.

—Más —jadeó.

Y _más_ fue lo que obtuvo. Más profundo, más rápido. Tanto sus sonidos como los de Heero se mezclaban en una sinfonía de gemidos, jadeos, y se volvió imposible haber creído que Yuy era callado como una tumba. Hubiese querido cambiar de posición y enfrentarlo, ver qué expresiones tenía en su rostro bonito y varonil. «Quizá si no fuera hetero… Quizá si no me hubiera dicho que sí mientras vestía de chica. Mierda», caviló frustrado. El momento de lucidez fue breve, ya que Heero cambió de ángulo y su placer se duplicó.

—¡Más! —volvió a repetir, colando la mano hacia su erección para envolverla y darse el último estímulo que necesitaba. En una retahíla de “sí, sí, sí, sí”, acabó, y si no se desmoronó hacia delante, fue por el poderoso agarre que continuaba en sus caderas.

Heero continuó y cuando la sensibilidad amenazaba con volverse dolor, le dio una estocada final y honda, llegando a su orgasmo. Duo tenía la cabeza todavía atontada como para hacer algo más que dejarse caer de costado. Lo contempló quitarse el preservativo y anudarlo, desaparecer en dirección a lo que correctamente adivinó que era el baño. También lo vio reaparecer. Sus miradas colisionaron y aceptó los pañitos húmedos que le tendía, aun sin hacer el intento de asearse. La luz natural había disminuido desde la llegada de Heero, pero aún faltaba para que dejara paso a la noche.

—Eso estuvo bueno —dijo, con pleno conocimiento de la vista que daba. Al menos la falda ocultaba bien su parte delantera—. Creo que deberíamos repetirlo.

—Sí. ¿Cuándo?

Sin saber si siquiera contaba con el derecho de sorprenderse, sonrió. —Te enviaré un mensaje, Heero.

—Lo estaré esperando.

Observar cómo se vestía, tuvo un toque parecido a la emoción de verlo desnudarse. Lo hacía en movimientos precisos y calculados, como una reminiscencia del soldado que recordaba. Sin embargo, sabía que esa actitud no borraba todas sus conclusiones previas: Heero también había cambiado en los años que siguieron a la guerra. Lo despidió con una sonrisa y ni bien escuchó la puerta, se levantó para prepararse un baño caliente.

*

Tenía cero intenciones de comprar ropa para acostarse con un chico heterosexual, eso al menos estaba clarísimo. Así que para su segundo encuentro, vistió lo mismo, con la única variación de que descartó la blusa y eligió un sudadera azul con las letras UCLA en la parte delantera. Se puso la falda, las calcetas y omitió la ropa interior; después de un corto debate consigo mismo, optó por trenzarse el cabello. La sudadera no era precisamente lo más sugerente o femenino que podría haber elegido, pero consideraba que sus largas piernas al descubierto eran más que suficiente. Como para compensar, se procuró una paletita de cereza.

No le molestaba sentir que _debía_ poner esfuerzo, y la falda y los toques extras ciertamente eran un esfuerzo que caía dentro de lo que le acomodaba. Pero mientras se dilataba, recordando su encuentro, casi deseó que los tres dedos lubricados que servían a su propósito, no fueran los suyos.

*

—Sabes dulce —dijo Heero contra sus labios.

Lo había recibido con la paleta entre sus labios, jugando con su trenza y poniendo todo de sí para su interpretación.

—¿Te gusta cómo luzco? —preguntó, dejando la paleta con descuido encima de un mueble.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta cómo se ven mis piernas con la falda?

—Sí. Mucho.

Como para evidenciar lo que decía, sintió la palma de Heero en el costado de su pierna izquierda. La subió peligrosamente hacia debajo de la falda, al inicio de su trasero. Volvieron a besarse, apenas deteniéndose para ir a su dormitorio. Lo siguiente fue aferrarse al torso musculoso de Heero, lograr que se sacara la camiseta que tenía con el logo de Preventers y recorrerlo con sus manos, desabrochar sus pantalón y bajarlo junto a los boxers hasta sus tobillos, hacer que se echara de espaldas en el colchón. Todo lo hizo sin que se separaran demasiado, los besos cada vez más mojados y desesperados. Estaba prendido a un nivel que no había sentido en mucho tiempo con otro persona.

—¿Puedo montarte?

Heero asintió de inmediato, recibiendo el preservativo y rasgando el empaque con los dientes. Sus ojos y su expresión de nuevo gritaban cuánto lo deseaban. Era una posición un poco arriesgada, por lo que cuando se puso a la altura del regazo de Heero, procuró que la falda accidentalmente descubriera su erección. Tomó la dureza para ubicarla contra él y descendió con lentitud. Estar pendiente de que la falda no se le subiera por delante era molestoso, pero admitía que se sentía recompensado. Encontrarse arriba le daba la posibilidad de controlar el ángulo y no dejó de probar hasta que dio con el que más le satisfacía. Cuando Heero llevó sus manos a sus piernas flexionadas, subiéndolas, las apartó con dos manotazos.

—No te atrevas —jadeó.

Su negativa aplicaba a que las manos siguieran ascendiendo y corriera el riesgo de encontrarse con la dureza que rebotaba con su balanceo; y asimismo, a que quisiera ponerlas en sus caderas y tomar el mando. No quería nada de eso. Si Heero entraba en una especie de _gay panic_ lo iba a mandar al mismo infierno; y, si seguía a ese ritmo, se veía capaz de llegar al clímax sin tocarse. Sabía que podía hacerlo, lo había experimentado antes a solas, y en un par de oportunidades con un amante con buena duración. Aguantarle el ritmo que necesitaba no podía hacerlo cualquiera.

«Heero no es cualquiera», pensó delirante.

El orgasmo lo atravesó de lleno, poniendo su mirada en blanco un microsegundo; el semen había sido contenido por la tela de la falda en su mayoría, pero pudo notar cómo unas gotitas resbalaban hacia el estómago de Heero. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, las manos que antes había apartado, se posaron con vigor en su cintura para contenerlo, y recibió tres, cuatro, cinco empujones violentos que de no ser por el agarre, quizá lo hubieran botado al piso.

—¿Acabaste? —preguntó Duo sin aliento, elevándose con cuidado. Sabía la respuesta por anticipado.

Se puso en pie con las rodillas temblándole, y se dirigió al baño, en donde se quitó la falda y se encargó de los rastros de lubricante, sudor y demás con una ducha rápida. La sudadera lo había sofocado, pero no se arrepentía de su orgasmo. Se puso una bata y cuando regresó a la habitación, encontró a Heero con sus boxers y camiseta puestos, sentado en la cama como si aguardara por él. Le sonrió. Si la norma exigía que era forzoso sentirse incómodo o avergonzado, le fue imposible cumplirla.

—¿Qué tal estuvo?

Quería bromear, sin embargo, Heero replicó con seriedad: —Muy satisfactorio.

—Para mí también —dijo, aunque le fue imposible ponerle la misma gravedad—. Todavía me bailan un poco las rodillas.

Semanas atrás jamás hubiera imaginado tener una conversación de ese tipo con Heero Yuy y menos después de haber tenido sexo. Le gustaban las vueltas que daba el mundo.

—Debo irme, recibí una llamada.

—¿Es una emergencia?

Heero negó, incorporándose y poniéndose los pantalones. Duo supo que podría haberse marchado sin decirle nada, pero que en vez de eso, esperó para despedirse. Valoró el pequeño gesto y aun si corría riesgo de ser rechazado, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le sujetó del brazo antes de que se fuera para compartir un beso. No fue rechazado.

—Sabes que tú también puedes mensajearme, ¿verdad? Si tienes ganas.

No hubo un asentimiento inmediato, pero cuando llegó, sonrió.

*

Nunca había ignorado a Heero dentro de las instalaciones de Preventers. Era más bien un trato distante, pero esa tarde que lo vio comiendo a solas y había pocas mesas vacías, le pareció lo más lógico unírsele.

—Hey. No solemos coincidir.

—Prefiero comer en mi oficina, pero ahora están haciéndole refacciones —le informó, y si esperaba que brindara más detalles, fue en vano.

Heero tenía ante sí un par de contenedores con comida que lucía sabrosa. Quiso pedirle para probar, y se dominó a duras penas, pensando que sería sobrepasarse.

—La comida de cafetería no es la mejor, pero es algo. ¿Tú te has cocinado eso?, porque se ve bien.

—Sí. Me gusta cocinar.

«Nueva información sorprendente del cero uno archivada», pensó con gracia.

—Oh, sin duda deberías prepararme un platillo alguna vez —dijo sin pensarlo, y dándose cuenta tarde de la implicación de su petición, se atiborró la boca de comida, exclamando que el puré de papas de ese día estaba excepcional.

Por regla general, no le gustaba el silencio, por lo que habló de lo que se le ocurrió sin ton ni son, con ocasionales intervenciones de Heero. No recibió ningún “cállate” exasperado, por lo que fue un almuerzo exitoso coronado por un: —¿Puedes? Este sábado, en tu departamento.

¡Heero estaba tomando la iniciativa!, su emoción le hizo sonreír como maniático. Revisó su agenda y concertaron la hora.

*

En el receso del día siguiente, todavía a más de cuarenta y ocho horas de su _cita_ , encontró de nuevo a Heero en la cafetería. Lo atribuyó a que su oficina seguía en refacciones y con una excusa cualquiera, descartó a sus compañeros para ir hacia él.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Heero elevó una ceja. Duo sonrió con desparpajo, sentándose.

—¿Qué te has traído para comer?

De nuevo la comida parecía apetitosa y fiel a sus costumbres, estuvo a punto de estirar el brazo y robar un bocado. Se contuvo a tiempo, pero algo en su gesto lo delató, lo supo cuando Heero le ofreció lo que, después le explicó, era un onigiri con relleno de setas shiitake. Masticó con cuidado, saboreando y dando su visto bueno con un pulgar arriba.

—Es diferente de lo que suelo comer. Me gusta, gracias.

Igual que el día anterior, habló y habló, maldijo a Dan del área de informática, aceptó un segundo onigiri, y cuando una de sus bromas consiguió que Heero curvara los labios en algo que podía calificarse como una sonrisa, reconoció una sensación extraña en su estómago.

*

Para cuando llegó el sábado, estrenó nuevo atuendo. A su defensa, no era que lo hubiese buscado activamente o que significara el gasto de un solo centavo. Todavía estaba muy apegado a su idea de no extralimitarse en sus esfuerzos por un heterosexual, gracias y de nada. Por más que dicho hetero fuera Heero Yuy, que había demostrado ser competente en la cama a un modo inesperado y ampliamente satisfactorio.

El pequeño vestido negro llegó a sus manos gracias a Quatre, o mejor dicho, gracias una de sus tantas hermanas. En una visita a la casa de amigo, encontró que buena parte de su sala estaba plagada de ropa femenina debido a que era el lugar temporal donde estaban recibiendo donaciones para una institución de mujeres en situación de violencia doméstica. El vestido no destacaba del resto, pero lo vio de casualidad y se lo guardó de modo disimulado, con la promesa silenciosa de colaborar con las donaciones. Tenía buen ojo, nadie podía negárselo. La prenda de seda era ligera, tenía tirantes y era bastante simple, pero sexy, y como no era muy pegada, no delataba una curvas que carecía.

Consideró ponerse boxers y luego de deliberarlo, aceptó que era lo mejor. Pasó buenos minutos preparándose para lo que vendría y otra vez, su mente se llenó de imágenes explícitas. No le costaba mucho situar ahí a Heero, los dedos de Heero, o incluso la lengua de Heero. Tenía buena imaginación y lo que habían hecho en sus encuentros previos, si bien había sido limitado, era material inflamable.

Se dejó el cabello suelto y se aplicó a los labios un gloss que tenía la finalidad de hidratarlos. Tuvo tiempo para revisar su apariencia en el espejo, observando cómo la caída de la tela realzaba su trasero y las tiras dejaban a la vista sus clavículas y hombros. Se sentía deseable y esa sensación incrementó todavía más cuando abrió la puerta, y Heero se lo comió con la mirada, procesando cómo lucía.

—¿Te gusta el vestido? —dijo flirteando.

—Me gustas.

No se le pasó por alto la pequeña diferencia que hubo en la respuesta. Sonrió y dio una vuelta. Sabía que el efecto sería otro si contara con zapatos de tacón o si… Mierda. Duo no se había puesto las calcetas, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza hacerlo, ya que no complementaban el vestido. Tampoco se había depilado las piernas. De manera súbita, se sintió consciente de sus blancas piernas con vellos que rompían la ilusión estereotipada, estúpida y ortodoxa de lo que era femenino.

Heero debió notar su desconcierto porque frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No —dijo y decidió botar su preocupación banal por la ventana. Si Heero se iba a desconcertar por la falta de piernas suaves, que fuera así—. Bésame.

El beso fue candente y evaporó su recelo, más cuando fue arrinconado contra el sillón y ambos cayeron sentados ahí. Duo estaba en la posición superior y tuvo especial cuidado de que su semi-erección no rozara a Heero, quien por su parte, acariciaba la parte cremosa de sus muslos. Descendió apretando la carne y no se detuvo hasta que tocó todo lo que alcanzaba de sus piernas, sin increparle la falta de depilación. Por una milésima de segundo, se sintió estúpido de ese miedo sin base. Sus besos no se vieron interrumpidos por lo que pareció una eternidad, y cuando una de las tiras del vestido cayó hacia un costado, amenazando con revelar su pecho, Duo se cuestionó de nuevo.

Piernas sin depilar porque no era su lo suyo, era algo. Un pecho completamente plano era otra cosa. La zona húmeda que sentía en su boxer era un tercer pormenor. Estaba llenándose de pensamientos, con su excitación amenazada, cuando Heero tomó la resolución de cargarlo entre sus brazos estilo novia.

—¿Vamos a tu cuarto? —preguntó y sin esperar réplica, avanzó en dirección al corredor.

Las tiras seguían resbalando, pero cuando Heero lo depositó en la cama y retomó los besos, hubo un quiebre en su cabeza ocasionado por el deseo. Atrajo al otro chico hacia sí y aunque deseó ver sus expresiones cuando estuvieran haciéndolo, concluyó que por su propia salud mental, no era lo mejor. Giró, poniéndose de costado, subiendo el vestido en la parte trasera y bajándose los boxers hasta sus pantorrillas.

—Condón —murmuró, apartando una nalga y siendo claro en lo que quería.

En vez de hacerle caso, lo que Heero hizo fue apartar el cabello de su cuello y besar su nuca, mordisquear casi como si quisiera dejar una marca. Cuando Duo volteó la cara para reiterar su petición, no esperaba que aprovechase para besarlo. Pero fue precisamente así, y siguieron besándose aun cuando Heero se puso el preservativo, y aun cuando empujó contra él. Su gemido fue ahogado en el beso y recién cuando su cuello dolió por la posición, separó sus bocas.

La mano de Heero empezó agarrando su cadera y pronto fue a su estómago. Por más que las embestidas estaban desbaratando sus pensamientos lógicos, aplastó la palma contra su vientre con su propia mano para evitar que subiera o que bajara. Hubiera dado un dedo para que Heero lo masturbara, sin embargo, el placer valía el precio.

*

Esa noche fue la primera que hubo una inesperada segunda ronda y luego, una tercera. Después de acabar de costado, Duo se había quedado quieto, tratando de normalizar la respiración. Sintió besos en su cuello que le hicieron sonreír y estaba por hablar, cuando olvidó qué quería decir. Heero se había movido ligeramente contra él, demostrándole que seguía duro.

—¿No te corriste?

—Lo hice.

—Oh. Oh… Genial.

—¿Tienes más preservativos?

—Sí, primer cajón a tu derecha.

Sabía que ahí también estaba el lubricante. _Atónito_ sería la subestimación del siglo con lo siguiente que ocurrió, porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se mordió el labio, soltando un gritito; el dedo humedecido de Heero estaba contra su abertura, como tentando terreno.

—¿Puedo?

Estaba sensible. Apenas dio su consentimiento, fue invadido por un dígito que tentó su interior con cuidado y tranquilidad; al principio pensó que la meta era únicamente lubricarlo. Se desengañó rápido. Heero no estaba mostrando tener ningún tipo de reparo en tocarlo de esa manera tan íntima y los cables se le cruzaron.

—Ya está, suficiente. Mételo —pidió, sacudiendo un poco las caderas.

Esta vez, Heero obedeció, para su decepción. Lo escuchó y sintió moverse, abrir el paquete del preservativo, hubo más lubricante aplicado y al fin, la presión contra su cuerpo.

La tercera y última vez de la noche, fue extraña. Duo había terminado dos ocasiones en los confines brindados por la tela negra del vestido y estaba más que listo para darse un baño y deshacerse de la sensación que dejaba el semen secándose. Lo que había sucedido, impidiéndoselo, fue que Heero lo abrazó y con delicadeza, hizo que volteara hasta quedar con la mirada en el techo. El vestido se encontraba cubriendo su entrepierna, pero hacía buen rato que uno de los tirantes habían cedido. No le dio importancia.

—¿Te gustó el vestido? —cuestionó. En realidad, no le interesaba la respuesta.

—Hmm.

No era un sí ni un no. Lo dejó pasar. Estaba juntando fuerza de voluntad para incorporarse, cuando Heero se le adelantó.

—¿Agua?

Ahora que lo pensaba, su garganta raspaba por haber proferido gemidos, jadeos, palabras ininteligibles. Asintió. Vio que Heero se quitaba el condón usado y lo descartaba envuelto en pañuelos húmedos que también estaban en el cajón junto a la caja de preservativos y el lubricante. Tenía la oportunidad servida para cambiarse y notó con diversión que el cuerpo no le respondía del todo. La posición había sido solo una para ambas rondas, y sin embargo, su mundo había sido remecido en sus cimientos. Estaba sentado en la cama cuando Heero regresó, todavía en su memorable desnudez. Le dio el vaso de agua y aceptó, bebiendo todo el contenido en escasos tragos.

—Gracias. ¿Ya te vas?

No era su intención botarlo, o menos estaba mandando una sutil indirecta. Heero no pareció afectado.

—Estaré unas semanas fuera, tengo una misión de reconocimiento. —Duo asintió, extrañado por la facilitación de la información—. Pensaba que podríamos repetir.

—Sí, claro, me gustaría. —Entendió de repente—. Espera, ¿ _ahora_? ¿Te refieres a hacerlo de nuevo ahora mismo?

En sus años más mozos, había tenido sesiones maratónicas de sexo, ¿por qué se escandalizaba ante la propuesta? La tira del vestido que todavía se sostenía orgullosa, cayó.

—Ahora, sí. Si puedes… Si quieres.

Por primera vez, notó un brillo divertido de reto. Hubiera querido desnudarse y darse un rápido aseo previo. Hubiera querido poner en la mesa la posibilidad de cambiar de posiciones porque “te juro, Heero, que tu próstata no está de adorno, y puedes seguir siendo todo lo hetero que te dé la gana aun si le sacas provecho”. Hubiera querido varias cosas. Se limitó a sonreír de lado y aceptar el reto, que si real o no, no sabía.

*

La misión de Heero se alargó a más de un mes y el vestido quedó arruinado con cuatro eyaculaciones encima, por lo que lo descartó, no sin antes agradecerle el buen rato. Pagó su deuda de honor juntando donaciones de toda su área y entregándoselas a la hermana de Quatre con una sonrisa y un “Quería ayudar”.

*

El acto era descontrolado, él de rodillas en la cama, que daba un golpeteo continuo contra la pared, y Heero detrás, penetrándole sin misericordia, profundo y sostenido. No supo cuándo ni por qué, pero fue girado y cayó de espaldas, la falda enredada a la altura de su cintura. Era una pose que no habían probado hasta ese entonces, ni en las semanas previas al viaje de Heero, ni en las posteriores, y no sintió el mínimo deseo de taparse. Si esa se convertía en la gota que derramaba el vaso, que así fuera. Heero le elevó las dos piernas y lo dejó casi doblado en dos, a la vez que volvía a embestir duro y parejo. Era demasiado y, a la vez, era insuficiente.

—Voy a correrme —advirtió desesperado, y llevó una mano a su entrepierna para tocarse.

Al cabo de cinco sacudidas, Heero también llegó al orgasmo. Cuando este se apartó y las plantas de sus pies tocaron las sábanas revueltas, supo que su intimidad se hallaba a la vista, húmeda y con rastros de esperma en su estómago. No tuvo fuerzas para cubrirse.

—Toma —dijo Heero y le pasó pañitos húmedos descartables. Eso se había convertido en parte de su ritual postcoital.

—¿No te molesta o te incomoda? —inquirió dudoso, recibiéndolos.

No hubo respuesta y todavía atolondrado por su clímax, desabrochó la falda y meneó y onduló el cuerpo hasta que consiguió sacársela. Era la primera vez que estaban ambos desnudos uno al lado del otro.

—¿No te incomoda? —insistió

—¿El qué?

—Que esté desnudo.

Heero frunció el ceño, mirándolo extraño. —No —declaró, y Duo no sabía si solo era su impresión el que hubiera un “¿Por qué lo haría?” no pronunciado flotando en el ambiente.

*

A raíz de eso, una especie de brecha invisible comenzó a romperse entre ellos. No señalaría el porqué, pero se volvió absolutamente necesario probar los límites de su relación con el otro expiloto, estirar la liga lo que más que pudiese. Y si en el proceso se rompía… No se engañaría, dolería. La distancia inicial con Heero era asunto del pasado, porque aparte de sus encuentros íntimos, compartían uno que otro almuerzo si coincidían en la cafetería, y en una oportunidad épica, recibió un bento casero con comida japonesa que le hizo descartar su bandeja y su contenido en un parpadeo.

*

Verse semanalmente en su departamento, si ambos podían, se convirtió en parte de su rutina. En la parte más entretenida y que esperaba con ansias. En una de esas veces, descartó la falda en definitiva, se puso boxers, una camiseta que le quedaba bastante grande al punto que, si alguien quería, podía tomarlo como un vestido, y de manera muy consciente, se saltó el paso de dilatarse con fantasías sucias. La respuesta que obtuvo de buenas a primeras fue, a quién mentir, más que grata.

El lubricante de su primer cajón, los dedos de Heero y la eterna paciencia que se tomó lo dejaron hecho pulpa insaciable puesta en cuatro, la cabeza hundida contra la almohada y seguro de que estaba llenando su funda de saliva. Heero Yuy era un hombre de traseros. Aceptable. Aun en su heterosexualidad, podían acoplarse en esos términos. Pero, tampoco mentiría, también fue entretenido lo que pasó cuando se puso boxers limpios, se rascó la mejilla y anunció que tenía hambre.

—No tuve tiempo de comer —informó—. Antes de que vinieras, por algo del trabajo —completó, encogiendo un hombro—. Hm, creo que se me antoja comida tai…

Heero lo miró, Duo le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió.

—¿Cenaste? —Heero negó—. Muy bien, ¿te apetece algo?

Cambió de pedir comida tailandesa a china después de un intercambio breve sobre sus opciones. Gracias a los almuerzos, sabía que podían sostener una plática ligera sin incomodidad y que mutuamente se hacían buena compañía; siempre había creído que Heero y él podían ser buenos amigos, incluso en su adolescencia. Si su proyecto de “amigo” ni media hora atrás le había reacomodado los huesos con sexo salvaje, ese era un punto a favor.

—Supongo que debo preguntar. Quisiera dejarlo al misterio y tal, pero ya estamos grandecitos. ¿Te gustó? —Heero pestañeó, Duo entendió que debía especificar y por algún motivo, sintió calor en el cuello, en las orejas, en la cara. Eso no era propio de él. Hizo aspavientos con las manos y chasqueó la lengua—. Tus dedos en mí.

—Hmm —susurró Heero, y vio con satisfacción que sus mejillas también cobraban color y asentía—. Sí.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Bastante.

—¿Como para repetirlo?

—Sí.

La llegada de la comida interrumpió la conversación, no así la emoción de Duo. Paso a paso. Hasta que la liga se rompiera.

*

Lo más fácil sería echarle la culpa a la lluvia torrencial, pero en el fondo, sabía que de haber querido irse, Heero lo hubiera hecho. Le ofreció el sillón y también la cama. Sin respuesta, acabaron besándose entre sus sábanas y luego, al menos él, fue arrastrado por el cansancio y se quedó dormido sin llegar a más.

Heero se removía ligeramente y eso fue lo que le despertó transcurridas unas horas. El reloj en su velador marcaba las dos de la mañana y prendió la lámpara en su capacidad más baja. Además de sacudirse, Heero soltaba pequeños quejidos lastimeros y las señales de lo que sucedía, quedaron claras. No lo pensó mucho antes de tocarle el hombro e intentar despertarlo, y solo lo consiguió después de varias sacudidas.

—Parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño —señaló. Hubo un bufido bajo, y lo vio apretarse los ojos; sus cachetes lucían húmedos y sus labios, apretados—. Yo también los tengo a veces —continuó en voz sincera y tenue, apartándose y desviando la mirada—. No siempre. Asumo que es natural salir dañado después de… de lo que vivimos.

Quería morderse la lengua. Tenía la certeza de que tratar temas delicados con el tipo con el que se acostaba (¿amante casi amigo?, ¿su _crush_ eterno?, ya ni sabía qué), era romper alguna regla no dicha.

—Estoy bien —reveló Heero de pronto—. Mejor que antes. Cocinar ayuda.

A pesar de que hubiera querido hurgar en ese pedazo de información, no supo si era correcto y quedó mudo. El silencio fue pesado, así como la distancia que los separaba; bien podría haber estirado la mano y tocar a Heero, darle tal vez un apretón reconfortante en el brazo, pero estaba paralizado. Se quedó quieto hasta que tomó aire y viró el cuerpo, poniéndose de lado. Descubrió con desconcierto que no era el único de costado y que unos ojos azules observaban en su dirección.

La luz de la lámpara era pobre, pero iluminaba lo suficiente. Cuando hicieron contacta visual, juntó agallas. La cercanía con otra persona no borraba los vestigios de una pesadilla, lo sabía por experiencia propia, y aun así, se arriesgó y llevó su boca contra la del otro, que para su alivio, no rechazó el beso.

Heero probablemente se sentía vulnerable, ¿esto era aprovecharse? Cuando el beso se intensificó y una mano caliente se coló por debajo de su camiseta para tocar su espalda y luego su cintura, su cerebro anunció el peligro de un cortocircuito que le hizo ver chispas apenas sintió un cuerpo pegándose de lleno al suyo. Apenas tuvo lugar para un segundo de pánico, entendiendo que Heero sentiría su excitación, cuando quedaron erección contra erección.

Si le preguntaban en una circunstancia diferente, se hubiera pronunciado muy en contra de un restriego, y más con alguien con quien había hecho otras cosas. Pero en ese preciso momento, fue glorioso, le hizo ver estrellas y se corrió en su ropa interior, una pierna aferrada en gancho a la cintura de Heero, y besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

*

Por supuesto, hubo mañana siguiente y acostumbrado a no tener telarañas en la cabeza, planteó de frente:

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó. Heero enarcó una ceja.

El día anterior, en su libro, había sido uno de grandes eventos. Decirlo alto y claro resultaba complicado. Haberse despertado a horas insanas de la mañana con una molestosa costra de semen no facilitaba nada. Heero había tomado una ducha y ya se encontraba vestido; sin embargo, no daba la impresión de querer huir tal perro con la cola entre las piernas, o lo veía como si le reprochase o le culpara de algo. Duo quedó callado por más que quisiera hablar. Lo de la pesadilla era un tema; su producto, el restriego hormonal, también. Eligió rápido.

—La pesadilla —expresó.

Heero asintió, pasándose los dedos por el cabello desordenado. Cuando le tendió un cepillo que sacó del segundo cajón de su velador para que se peinara, lo aceptó.

—La manera en la que me programaron para vivir y los actos que hice, dejan secuelas. Antes era peor, pero he aprendido a lidiar con ello.

—Y cocinar ayuda —adivinó.

Hubo otro asentimiento, un asomo de sonrisa, y por algún motivo, Duo quedó conforme. La sensación no desapareció incluso cuando al salir de la ducha, Heero se había marchado.

*

Heero lo miró con expresión de póker cuando ingresó a su oficina; eso era mejor a molestia, comprobó con entusiasmo. Estrictamente hablando, no era que sintiera la necesidad o el deber de aproximarse a Heero; la central de Preventers era grande, y por un motivo sólido habían estado tantos meses sin más que intercambiar saludos distantes. Pero sus almuerzos ocasionales en la cafetería, por más agradables que fuera, no se sentían suficientes a partir del hecho de dormir juntos, la pesadilla y el restriego.

—Nunca había estado aquí —anunció lo evidente—. ¿Estás ocupado? Pensé que podíamos comer juntos… Si no te molesta mi presencia o si no estás ocupado —insistió.

Heero lo observó un instante, y cerró su laptop, apuntando una de sillas. Compartieron breves novedades de su día (Duo se quejó de nuevo de Dan, de sus músculos y su ineptitud: “¡No puedo creer que ese informático de segunda me haya ganado!”), y se atrevió a robar, estirándose por encima del escritorio, un dumpling vegetariano que comió con gusto. Los minutos pasaron rápido.

—Debo regresar a mi área. Nos vemos.

Estaba por retirarse, cuando en el mismo dintel de la puerta y sin voltear, dijo:

—¿Sabías que comparto oficina con otra persona? En cambio, la tuya es espaciosa y estás solo. Llevo más tiempo que tú aquí, ah, la injusticia… —Chasqueó la lengua y viró la cabeza para darle un guiño coqueto—. Alguna vez tendríamos que aprovechar tu privacidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hablar de más, ser impulsivo sin medirse, aquellos eran defectos que con el paso de los años había disminuido; solo el, ¿jueguito? que había montado con Heero lo retrocedía a su adolescencia rebelde.

—No —dictaminó Heero. Duo suspiró, admitiendo que el uniforme de preventivos no era precisamente sensual—. El receso ya acabó.

Rio sin poderlo evitar.

*

Al siguiente día, para probar, llegó apenas minutos de iniciado el break. Hizo gesticulaciones exageradas al cerrar la puerta y echar el pestillo, al caminar lento hacia Heero e inclinarse hacia él, dándole posibilidad en todo momento de que lo mandara al demonio. No fue mandado a ningún sitio.

—Tenemos quince minutos para esto porque sí quiero comer. —Y porque tenía un pésimo sentido del humor, agregó—. Digo, aparte de comerte a ti.

Parte de sí esperó rechazo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Heero después de girarle la silla para darse espacio. No lo hubo, sino que manos gentiles se enredaron en su cabello y no apretaron ni jalaron ni siquiera cuando empleó todo su esfuerzo para enloquecerlo. Valoró ese control tanto como le fastidió. Como había avanzado mucho, y si en esas instancias Heero sacaba un arma oculta entre sus ropas y le apuntaba, se limitaría a irse para nunca regresar, jugó con sus testículos e hizo presión en una zona sensible del perineo (si no avanzó más fue porque Heero se encontraba sentado y no tenía acceso). El gemido que obtuvo en recompensa valió la pena y el dolor en las rodillas al levantarse.

—Gracias por la comida, pero necesito más, así que, ¿qué has cocinado para hoy?

Heero puso los ojos en blanco, él soltó una carcajada, y el beso que compartieron tuvo sabor a triunfo y curiosidad, además de semen. ¿Había realmente límites?

*

Como estaba comprobado que la falda y cualquier vestimenta femenina era un accesorio innecesario, la siguiente vez que Heero fue a su departamento, lo esperó en simples jeans desteñidos color celeste y una camiseta clara. Estudió sus reacciones con cuidado y no encontró nada negativo. Se besaron en el sillón por largos minutos cuando lo poseyó una idea, y le taladró tanto el cerebro, que ni intentó reservársela.

—¿Podemos cambiar de posición? —preguntó con suavidad.

Si Heero se iba y no regresaba jamás, no pasaba nada. (Está bien, no era fan del autoengaño: se sentiría vacío, lo extrañaría y probar comida casera lo pondría al borde de las lágrimas por un tiempo. Estaría bien, eventualmente; quizá en luto permanente por su amistad). Esos meses había tenido sexo increíble, pero no había por qué mantener una ilusión vacía.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que no le había entendido.

—Yo haciéndotelo a ti, yo dentro de ti. Que me dejes cogerte —sus palabras crudas no estaban acompañadas de seguridad o de una sonrisa, sino de un nerviosismo indiscutible.

Hubo un segundo tenso, en el que ni se atrevió a respirar, antes de obtener un asentimiento. —Si quieres.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿No estarás ebrio? —interrogó suspicaz, incrédulo al cubo, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba—. Te he besado, no olías a alcohol… A ver, sopla.

Hubo un resoplido. Si no aplaudió o largó un sonidito poco digno fue porque en el siguiente momento era besado con fuerza. La experiencia lo dejó alucinado, porque para empezar después de numerosos encuentros, Heero le tocó el pene. Fue increíble. Doblemente increíble fue comprobar que Heero no le estaba jugando una broma de pésimo gusto. A cada movimiento, preguntó si estaba seguro, si dolía, si se sentía cómodo; tuvo cuidado extra, sin saltarse ni un paso y saboreando cada segundo como si fuera el último que disfrutaría. Solo en sus fantasías más locas se había imaginado tener a Heero así, debajo de él y viendo uno a uno de los cambios en su fisonomía, a la vez que le daba estocadas en una cadencia lenta para disfrutar de cada sensación.

*

—Tengo que confesar algo —dijo exhausto—. Nunca pensé que tú y yo podríamos hacer eso… No así, no de este modo, al menos.

—¿Por qué?

Tomó aire, ignoró el frío que sentía.

—Porque eres hetero y no me meto con heteros. Has sido la gran excepción a mi regla, siéntete feliz.

Hubo una pausa. —Duo, ¿crees que soy heterosexual?

—Súper obvio. —Otro silencio—. ¿Qué, acaso no lo eres?

—Acabamos de tener sexo. Hemos estado teniéndolo por un tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Eso no te indica nada?

Le podía indicar que Heero era de mente abierta, heteroflexible, bicurioso, que su atracción hacia su bella persona era tan monumental que estaba dejándose llevar. Pura tontería, si lo reflexionaba en retrospectiva. Lo expresó tal cual. Hubo un tercer silencio.

—Estuviste con la señorita Relena por años —adicionó a su argumento.

—También he tenido un par de relaciones no conocidas por todo el mundo. Con hombres —precisó—. Me gustan los hombres… Me gustas tú. Pensé que era obvio —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que te gusto yo —pronunció ufano, hasta que la afirmación fue asimilada—. ¿Qué, desde cuándo?

—Antes. Pensé que no tendría oportunidad… Hasta que me propusiste dormir juntos. ¿Fue por la ropa?

—Me sentía sexy y estaba algo borracho —se defendió.

Heero asintió con solemnidad. —Te veías sexy.

—¡Lo sé!, pero eso era todo, no estaba explorando mis gustos o algo así… Si seguí usando faldas era porque pensé que te gustaba. —Heero volvió a asentir. Duo rio, dándose una palmada en la frente—. No puedo creerlo, soy un idiota ciego. Ahora dime que esta no fue tu primera vez con un hombre, ya sabes, recibiendo, y aplasta todos mis sueños y esperanzas —dijo esto último en broma.

Dichos sueños y esperanzas sí que fueron aplastados, pero Heero también se encargó de elevarle los ánimos. Cuando le reveló que Dan, el fastidioso, ganó gracias a su tip anónimo sobre la minúscula falla de seguridad que descubrió por casualidad, no se lo tomó personal. Cuando hablaron largo y tendido de las pesadillas, de recuerdos de guerra, y de terapia y rutinas, se sintió reflejado y conmovido. Un poco enamorado. Cuando le contó por qué no había funcionado con Relena, escuchó atento, y cuando volvieron a despertar juntos, uno al lado del otro, aceptó que haría lo que pudiese para mantener a Heero en su vida. También paso a paso.

**Escenas perdidas**

_Duo y Quatre (meses antes)_

—¿Haces todo… _eso_ con Heero? —Quatre tenía el rostro carmesí. Duo asintió—. Ah. Pero es heterosexual, según tú.

Volvió a asentir, está vez con cierto pesar.

—Lo que pasa es que es un hetero iluminado. Recae en mí hacerle descubrir los poderes de la próstata —añadió con todo conocimiento de causa.

—Ya…

*

_En la central de Preventers (meses después)_

—Maxwell, asegúrate que tu novio y tú lleguen temprano a la fiesta anual. Y esta vez ponte ropa adecuada.

—¿Mi novio?

Sally Po afiló los ojos. —Yuy.

Las comisuras de sus labios mostraron una sonrisa. Claro, Heero Yuy, su novio.


End file.
